It is proposed to test and evaluate five integrated microcomputer programs for the digital recording, display, editing, and analysis of speech. These programs make up a first generation of multi- function programs for the study of speech; a much wider range of researchers and laboratories can now afford them and their associated hardware, compared with previous systems. We will evaluate the basic functions of these programs for scientific accuracy, flexibility, ease of use, and applicability to typical problems in phonetic research, teaching, and speech pathology. We will publish the results of our evaluations in a journal for speech scientists and phoneticians, such as the Journal of Phonetics or the Journal of the Acoustical Society of America. This publication will guide researchers in buying and using these programs with an understanding of their strengths and limitations and will contribute to the development of the next generation of such software. In addition, we will prepare (1) a tutorial article on the use of microcomputer programs for speech analysis, and (2) a survey paper that summarizes available data on acoustic measurements of speech with special reference to educational and clinical applications.